


Final Goodbye

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompt [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series
Genre: Character Deaths, Yuugo-centric, time lapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Ami never came back from the Digital World. They never had a proper goodbye to one of them goes to her to say goodbye.





	Final Goodbye

Title: Final Goodbye

Category: Digimon

Rating: T

Pairing: Arata/Yuugo/Ami

Summary: Ami never came back from the Digital World. They never had a proper goodbye to one of them goes to her to say goodbye.

Prompt: “I just came to say goodbye”

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the Digimon franchise. This is also Yuugo-centric and all the dialogue is from him

~~Story Begins~~

A young man with shoulder-length black hair stood in front of a grave. His white jacket with fake fur around his neck and wrist covered a part of his black pants and black shoes protected his feet from the simmering cement.

“Hello, Ami,” the man said. “It’s been a while and I need to make things right. I’m sure you wouldn’t mind an update over everyone.”

“Nokia got married. She has three children that are as hyper as she was. She didn’t want to give up on you returning home, but she did when her husband left her. She had children to worry about and she knew you would understand. She died last year and her children are taking care of each other.”

“My sister, Yuuko, she never gave up on you. She was always expecting you to show up in front of her like it was a prank that went too far. She didn’t have time to search for you and I know I am partially at blame. She was busy with protecting EDEN, my physical therapy, and our father’s second marriage. I know it is a regret she had when she passed away three years ago of never finding you. You would think that with my sister passing, I would feel empty, but I didn’t. I know she is reunited with Fei and she won’t always be reminded of you.”

The man took a breath which led to a cough. His black hair showing some grey roots now, a black cane kept him upright as his white professional shirt had a black tie and the shirt was tucked into black pants where black dress shoes protected his feet from the colorful leaves on the ground.

“I guess I should face Arata with this as well. Hello Arata. Ami, I’m sure you knew what happened between us. Tension has been high between us ever since everyone - except you - came back from the Digital World. I should have known that Arata knew something, he acted exactly the same, but there was something between us. I knew the secrets you two had. You were already dating him and I think that is where my jealousy and hatred of your started, but it could have also been aimed at him.”

“I wanted my best friend back and I felt like you took him away from me. I wanted to hurt Arata the way he hurt me which left you as the victim. I think Arata knew I had something to do with you not returning. He was right. There was a way to go back to the Digital World and I knew Arata was close to finding it. He wanted you back and I started to felt guilt every time I saw him at your grave that we had in your honor. He visited you every day and always brought a flower to lay on your tomb.”

“I started to hate myself for blocking the way you could have returned. Arata never moved on from you. Right, Arata? You couldn’t move on from Ami, you loved her that much or was it the guilt? Either way, you never recovered.”

“Ami, this is a stupid question, but do you know what happened the day Arata died? Do you remember, Arata?”

“You figured it out. You figured that I was preventing Ami from returning to this world, to our friends, and to you. You confronted me over it. I watched. I watched as the Arata in front of me revealed his guilt, shame, heartbreak, sadness, and anger. All the pain you had accumulated over your absence in five years revealed itself to me and I knew then that I made a mistake.”

“I couldn’t bring myself to lie to him and admit that I did. I wished for a punch or something, but he never gave it. He asked why and I couldn’t bring myself to tell him that I was jealous. I didn’t think that would have been the last time I saw him alive.”

“Arata, you always wanted to be a hero. You didn’t plan that fire that killed you, you originally planned on overdosing. You saved so many children from that fire. You finally were a hero.”

“I know that what I did was wrong,” the man said. A grey winter coat covered the hunched body that leaned on an old black cane. His white hair matched the falling snow.

“And I know that I will never be forgiven. I’m glad that I was finally able to put your names together on a tomb, but it will never be enough. I don’t deserve to get reborn to another life and I hope that I wander the afterlife for eternity.”

The man coughed into his white-gloved hand that now had specks of blood. 

“My time has come. I just came to say good-bye -” the man dropped onto his knees, his cane fell in front of him. “One last time.”

Yuugo Kamishiro, 94, was found dead at a graveyard late last night. He was in front of a tomb that belonged to Arata Sanada and Ami Aiba.


End file.
